


The Guardian and the Wolf

by An_English_Suitcase



Series: A Boy and A Wolf [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Derek, Kid Fic, Protective Stiles, WIP, Wolf Derek, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_English_Suitcase/pseuds/An_English_Suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual Wolf Derek Hale and kid Stiles Stilinski encounter some trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just to warn you there is blood and injury in this fanart, if this will in any way trigger you please do not scroll down! As always I have a tumblr ganz-bekloppt.tumblr.com and I do take any drawing requests! Have a happy November!

 


End file.
